


no one can say what we get to be

by budd



Series: you can ebb & i can flow [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (but they aren't actually hooking up; just talking post-hook up), Communication, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Sex, Missing Scene, Naked Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Stevie and Alexis have a conversation in bed after hooking up post-David and Patrick's wedding reception.Title from "Rewrite the Stars" sung by Zac Efron and Zendaya
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Series: you can ebb & i can flow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	no one can say what we get to be

"What are we now?" Alexis is taken aback by the question. Her and Stevie had been snuggled up together in a tangle of limbs with their faces close, so close she can feel the hot breath from Stevie's mouth while she speaks, since their orgasms.

Alexis unwraps her arms from her waist to sit up and fiddle with her fingers in her lap. Stevie doesn't let her fidget for long, though; she grabs one of them and intertwines it with her own, setting it on her thigh. "I don't know," Stevie feels tears coming on, so she lies her head on Alexis' closest shoulder. "But I don't want this to be a one night thing." Her hand is given a quick squeeze by the woman lying atop her.

"I don't want this to be either. I always thought you were special, and I still do. I want you in my life for as long as possible." Stevie pulls back momentarily and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sighing happily, Alexis leans into the touch. Stevie places a quick peck on her neck before returning to her shoulder position. "Then we date."

"Huh?" She's caught off guard by the seriousness in Stevie's tone and how quickly the confusion and shy energy falters.

She rubs her thumb across the back of Alexis' palm. "You and me? Girlfriends."

Alexis smiles a smile so wide Stevie can't help by chuckle at how much she fucking lo— _likes_ —her grins. She _likes_ them even more than usual when she's the cause behind their existence like this. It feels private, reserved, something that's only meant for her. 

"I like the sound of that; girlfriends, it's perfect." Alexis grabs Stevie's cheek and guides her in for a chaste kiss, one filled with tenderness and warmth. 


End file.
